


Beginnings

by nerdyanddisney



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Arrest, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Swearing, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: October 31, 1981 marks an incredibly important day in your life





	1. Prologue

Halloween is the wizard equivalent of American Independence Day. The day was full of festivities for every age. When you were younger, your friends would throw parties that came to define the holiday. The tradition continued passed graduation, right until the man known for drinking until he could be convinced to do just about anything became a father.

Without a party to go to, you and Sirius stayed home, probably making better use of your time.

James wasn’t the only one who was starting a new chapter of his life. Nearly a year ago, Sirius decided that he would take a new place in your life, as your fiance. Sirius, nor his friends, ever thought he would get married, but they all knew that you would be the person to change that.

Halloween, 1981, marked exactly one week until your wedding, and you and Sirius couldn’t wait. With only last minute details to finish up, everything was going exactly as planned, allowing the two of you to actually enjoy talking about it rather than feeling stressed. It seemed as though every conversation these days revolved around the wedding. Even now, as you try to enjoy the holiday, you just can’t seem to focus on the movie playing before you. Sirius’s fingers card through your hair as you lay across his lap.

Conversation turns from the movie to the wedding almost instantly.

“Are you sure I can’t see your dress?” he whines.

“It’s bad luck,” you scold.

“We already live together. I don’t think we’re too good at following wedding ‘rules’.”

“Exactly why we shouldn’t break anymore,” you respond. You lean up to give him a kiss before swinging your legs off the couch. “I’m going to get another drink. Want anything?”

“I’m good.” He stands up with you. “Y’know James still hasn’t let me know if they’re bringing Harry or not. Not that I mind either way.”

“I’m sure that he’s coming, too. Lily won’t let him out of her sight for more than a minute.”

“I know. They spend far too much time with that baby,” he jokes.

“I mean, he is pretty adorable.”

He playfully rolls his eyes. “Ours will be cuter.”

“Well, yeah. That goes without saying. But, Little Potter is very cute.”

“That he is,” Sirius agrees. “Speaking of which, have you heard from James or Lily today?”

“No,” you answer, not thinking anything of it. “They’re probably too caught up with Harry’s first Halloween to pay any mind to us.”

“I guess,” he shrugs. “It’s just James said they’d stop by, but I haven’t heard from him since.”

You walk over to him, wrapping your arms around him from behind. “If it’s really bothering you, you should go see them.”

“I mean, I don’t want to bother them.” He turns around to face you. “Besides, I know that if I stay here and ask you enough times, you’ll give in about the dress thing.”

You laugh loudly, shaking your head. “What is it with you and this dress?”

“I just want to know how beautiful you’ll look.”

“Go, check on them. You’ll worry yourself sick if you don’t,” you say, your face flushing at his compliment.

He nods. “You’re right.”

“I always am.” You give him a quick kiss before telling him to be careful, which earns the response “I never am.”

You roll your eyes and give him another kiss. “Only a week before our wedding. I can’t have my fiance doing something stupid now.”

“You know that’s asking too much of me.”

You laugh and shake your head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll be back soon.” He shrugs his jacket on before kissing you as he heads out the door.

You knew he was overreacting. The two of them have been so focused on Harry, that it was nearly impossible to get them to talk about anything else so it wouldn’t surprise you if they had completely forgotten to call Sirius back.


	2. Chapter One

He wasn’t back soon. He wasn’t back late. He wasn’t back at all. He didn’t even call.

“It’s fine,” you kept telling yourself. “He’s fine. He probably just got caught up or drunk and stayed the night.” That mantra keeps you grounded all night. With each repetition, you feel calmer.

You have almost convinced yourself that your fiance is still with his friend when you hear a knock at the door. You immediately rush over and swing it open. “Sirius, I was so…” your voice falls when a strange man stands on the other side of the door.

“Mrs. Black?” the man greets.

You nervously twist your engagement ring. “Not quite yet. I’m his fiancee.”

“Well, then, ma’am, I regret to inform you that your fiance, Sirius Black, is being taken to Azkaban for the murder of James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew,” he explains.

You stumble backward until your knees hit a chair. As you fall into the chair Sirius occupied only hours ago, your mind reels. Too much has happened.

“It can’t be true. This has to be some sort of joke.” becomes your new mantra. Though, this one provides significantly less comfort.

Sirius wouldn’t-he couldn’t-betray his family like that. And, they were gone. James and Lily. Gone. Forever. After what feels like an eternity, your voice asks a question you hadn’t dared to think of. “And Harry?”

“Ah, yes,” the man says. “He is alive, found alone in his crib. Dumbledore wanted to speak to you about him.”

“What about him?”

“I think he’d be better to discuss this with,” the man answers, dodging your question.

“Then bring him here!” You stand up. Your voice seems to control your body. Actions matching volume.

“Ms. (L/N),” a new voice interjects. “Agent Manheim, your services are no longer required here.” The man nods and apparates, leaving you and your former professor alone.

“Tell me it’s not true,” you beg. “Tell me they’re still alive. That Sirius is free.”

“Ms. (L/N), I don’t want to lie to you.”

You fall back against the chair. “But he didn’t-”

“I’m afraid that there’s no use arguing. Besides, we have more pressing matters.”

“Yes, of course. Where is he?” you ask, referring to Harry.

“With Hagrid, he is in good hands. But long term… you are his godmother, but the ministry has its concerns about Harry staying-”

“I can promise you that neither Sirius nor I had anything to do with-”

“That’s not the issue,” Dumbledore explains. “The issue concerns his status. He is the only person to have defeated Voldemort. He will be famous before he can walk.”

“Why is that an issue?”

“Ms. (L/N), please be reasonable. We cannot have a baby grow up knowing how famous he is. It will destroy him.”

“I can keep him away from it. Please, you have to trust me. He’s the only person I have.”

“But the toll it will take on you, to raise a child that’s not even-”

“He’s family,” you say. “ Please, Professor. I need him. He’s all I have.”

Dumbledore sighs. “I’ll see what I can do. I will let you know tomorrow what the ministry’s final decision is.”

You nod silently. At least now you had some hope of familiarity in your life. Everyone you had ever cared about is gone. Every person you’ve ever depended on, except “Does Remus know?”

“Not unless he’s been to the house.”

“Can I tell him?”

Dumbledore nods. “Of course. I know you’ll both need some help processing this.”


	3. Chapter Two

He wasn’t back soon. He wasn’t back late. He wasn’t back at all. He didn’t even call.

“It’s fine,” you kept telling yourself. “He’s fine. He probably just got caught up or drunk and stayed the night.” That mantra keeps you grounded all night. With each repetition, you feel calmer.

You have almost convinced yourself that your fiance is still with his friend when you hear a knock at the door. You immediately rush over and swing it open. “Sirius, I was so…” your voice falls when a strange man stands on the other side of the door.

“Mrs. Black?” the man greets.

You nervously twist your engagement ring. “Not quite yet. I’m his fiancee.”

“Well, then, ma’am, I regret to inform you that your fiance, Sirius Black, is being taken to Azkaban for the murder of James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew,” he explains.

You stumble backward until your knees hit a chair. As you fall into the chair Sirius occupied only hours ago, your mind reels. Too much has happened.

“It can’t be true. This has to be some sort of joke.” becomes your new mantra. Though, this one provides significantly less comfort.

Sirius wouldn’t-he couldn’t-betray his family like that. And, they were gone. James and Lily. Gone. Forever. After what feels like an eternity, your voice asks a question you hadn’t dared to think of. “And Harry?”

“Ah, yes,” the man says. “He is alive, found alone in his crib. Dumbledore wanted to speak to you about him.”

“What about him?”

“I think he’d be better to discuss this with,” the man answers, dodging your question.

“Then bring him here!” You stand up. Your voice seems to control your body. Actions matching volume.

“Ms. (L/N),” a new voice interjects. “Agent Manheim, your services are no longer required here.” The man nods and apparates, leaving you and your former professor alone.

“Tell me it’s not true,” you beg. “Tell me they’re still alive. That Sirius is free.”

“Ms. (L/N), I don’t want to lie to you.”

You fall back against the chair. “But he didn’t-”

“I’m afraid that there’s no use arguing. Besides, we have more pressing matters.”

“Yes, of course. Where is he?” you ask, referring to Harry.

“With Hagrid, he is in good hands. But long term… you are his godmother, but the ministry has its concerns about Harry staying-”

“I can promise you that neither Sirius nor I had anything to do with-”

“That’s not the issue,” Dumbledore explains. “The issue concerns his status. He is the only person to have defeated Voldemort. He will be famous before he can walk.”

“Why is that an issue?”

“Ms. (L/N), please be reasonable. We cannot have a baby grow up knowing how famous he is. It will destroy him.”

“I can keep him away from it. Please, you have to trust me. He’s the only person I have.”

“But the toll it will take on you, to raise a child that’s not even-”

“He’s family,” you say. “ Please, Professor. I need him. He’s all I have.”

Dumbledore sighs. “I’ll see what I can do. I will let you know tomorrow what the ministry’s final decision is.”

You nod silently. At least now you had some hope of familiarity in your life. Everyone you had ever cared about is gone. Every person you’ve ever depended on, except “Does Remus know?”

“Not unless he’s been to the house.”

“Can I tell him?”

Dumbledore nods. “Of course. I know you’ll both need some help processing this.”


	4. Chapter Three

You carry Harry on your hip into your new house. “We’re here for twelve years, bud,” you whisper, setting him down. “Better get used to it.”

It was nice enough. It was a little small, but then again it was only the two of you. It was nearly thirty minutes from any town, but the ministry wanted to protect Harry. It was already furnished with everything you and the Potters owned, which made your life easier. It almost seemed like home.

But, the pictures on the walls didn’t move. And, the house was quiet. There was no Sirius trying to cheer you up, or Lily scolding you for letting her baby crawl on the ground. “He’s going to hurt himself,” you can almost hear her shriek.

“I’ve got to go,” Remus says, pulling you out of your trance, “but I’ll be back soon.”

“Thank you. I think I’m going to take Harry for a drive to see what the area’s like.”

He nods and gives you a hug before picking up Harry. “You be good, okay. Auntie (Y/N) has had a rough day,” he commands in a cutesy baby voice.

You giggle and take the baby from his arms. “You’re always good, aren’t you?” You smile and gently shake him.

“I’ll pick up supper for you. Get some rest,” Remus says as he walks out the door. “I mean it.”

You roll your eyes. “Uncle Remus is being silly.” Harry giggles as you carry him out to the car.

The town near you isn’t much. It has a small dinner, grocery store, and a few clothing stores. Just enough so that you can get by. Families pass by the car. You sigh as you watch them. Harry’s little fists bang against the window as they pass.

“Do you wanna go out?” you ask, using the same voice Remus used earlier.

Harry’s fists bang again in response.

“Alright. Let me find a place to park.”

You hold Harry on your hip, pulling a winter hat over his head in attempts to keep him warm. He immediately grabs hold of your ring.

“I like it, too,” you whisper. “Sirius gave it to me. Hopefully, you’ll get to meet him.”

Harry looks up at you, not understanding anything more than your frown, so he smiles widely.

“Oh, he’s so cute!” a passing woman comments. “What’s his name?”

Bewildered by the sudden interaction, you stutter over his name.

“Oh, what a wonderful name! You and your husband must be so proud!”

The term “husband” stings a bit, but you are determined not to cry in front of a stranger. “Oh, we are. I really must get going, but it was nice to speak with you.” You don’t give her a chance to respond before you rush off.

“Harry, when you grow up, never ever talk to strangers.”


	5. Chapter Four

“Remus, please come over. Harry won’t stop crying, and bills keep coming in, and I still haven’t made-”

You hear Remus chuckle on the other end of the phone. “I’m on my way.”

You run your fingers through your hair. You pick Harry up off the floor. “What’s wrong? Let me help you.”

Just as Harry opens his mouth to scream again, your door swings open, revealing Remus and deli sandwiches. “Are you bothering Aunt (Y/N)?” he teases, taking Harry from your arms. “You know you’re mummy wouldn’t let you get away with that.”

“Mumma,” Harry repeats, stunning both you and Remus. “Mumma!” He points at you, trying to wriggle out of Remus’s arms. “Mumma, mumma, mumma!”

You take him from Remus. “Mumma?”

Harry nods enthusiastically. “Mumma!”

“Harry, I’m not your mumma,” you try to explain, but it’s useless. The baby still bounces in your arms, calling you “mumma” until he tires himself out and falls asleep. After putting him safely in his crib, you fall onto the couch.

“What have I done?”

Remus sits next to you, gently rubbing your back. “It’s fine. Once he grows up a little, you can explain it to him. Besides, he calls everything ‘Mumma’ now. I’m sure he’ll learn ‘Auntie’ soon.”

“It’s not just that,” you confess. “But today. He was just so much. Not bad or anything. He was just being a baby, but it was just too much. I’m not sure I can keep doing this.”

“It was one bad day. It’ll pass. Just last week you called me because ‘oh, Remus, have you seen his little baby toes! They’re so tiny and cute!’” he encourages, mimicking your voice.

You laugh in spite of yourself. “Yeah, but Lily never had a bad day.”

“She never said when she did. I remember getting calls from James early in the morning telling me how worried he was that he’s screwing this child up. He was so fucking scared, and every day seemed like a bad day to him. In the moment, but he never once didn’t want Harry in his life. I mean, I’ve never had kids, but I seem to take care of enough parents to know that you aren’t the only one dealing with this shit.”

You genuinely smile, resting your head on his shoulder. “Thank you. At least, ‘Mumma’ is a pretty good first word. Lily would be pissed if he started swearing.”

~~~

“Aunt (Y/N)?” Harry calls, padding into your room with a stuffed deer clutched to his chest.

You reach over to turn on the lamp, blinking in the bright light. “What’s wrong, bud?”

“Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream.”

You smile, throwing back the covers and making room for him. “Of course. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. Can you tell me a story?”

You are overjoyed by the fact he trusts you. Maybe you were starting to get a hold of this whole parenting thing. “What kind of story?”

He shrugs and pulls the covers tightly around himself. “I don’t know.”

“How about a story about James?” You reach to turn off the lamp with one hand while the other pets the stuffed deer.

Harry holds the deer in front of him. “James? Do you have stories?”

“He does. A long, long time ago James was walking through a forest. The trees were so tall that they touched the clouds. He loved the forest. It was full of pretty animals like unicorns and trolls and centaurs.”

“What’ a centaur?” Harry asks quietly.

You pause your story to explain, “They’re people with horse bodies.” He nods, allowing you to continue your story. “He spent every day in this forest, exploring. One day, he found a lake. It was so much prettier than the forest. All around the lake grew beautiful flowers. But, the prettiest was in the middle of the lake. It was a Lily flower.” You notice that Harry is almost asleep and kiss the top of his head. “And, he visited Lily every day, right up until they grew old together. Goodnight, Harry.”

~~~

“Are you excited for your first day of school?” Remus asks, ruffling Harry’s hair.

Harry jumps excitedly. “I can’t wait!”

You attempt to fix his hair. “Let’s get going. We don’t want to be late.”

“Can Uncle Remus come, too? Please?” Harry asks.

“I would love to!” Remus grabs his hand and leads him out to the car. Harry blabbers about all the fun he’s going to have and how much he can’t wait to make friends.

You and Remus stand outside Harry’s classroom as he runs in. You promised yourself that you weren’t going to cry, but watching him talk to other kids makes you start to tear up.

Remus chuckles at you. “Aw, (Y/N/N), are you crying?”

You wipe your eyes and gently smack him. “I’m fine. Shut up.”

“Oh, you must be Harry’s parents,” the teacher greets, walking over to you. “I’m Mrs. Cheri.”

You and Remus share a look as she continues, “The first day is always the toughest. But, don’t worry about it. He’ll be fine.” She quickly abandons you to talk to another parent.

“You’ve really gotta warn Tonks about the number of people who think we’re married,” you say, leading him back to your car.

“Tonks and I aren’t together.”

“Because you’re too scared. Man up and ask her out!”

He rolls his eyes at your antics. “Just drive.”


	6. Chapter Five

You knew this day was going to come. You just hoped you could put it off for a bit. When you first took Harry in, you wanted this day to come as soon as possible. You wanted to go back to your normal life with magic and without kids, but after taking care of him, you never wanted Harry to leave your life.

Thank Merlin Harry was at his friend’s house when an owl showed up at your door. You thank it before taking the letter from its talons.

“Remus, I don’t care what you are doing. I need you here, now,” you say into the phone.

He sighs. “I’m on my way. You definitely owe me.”

When he opens the door, you don’t say anything. You just hand him the letter. He gasps when he reads it. “I almost forgot that he was going,” he confesses. “I was just so used to you and him living without magic, I just forgot.”

“I did, too.” You twirl the engagement ring around your finger, a habit you developed when you were nervous. “I guess I’ve been doing a good job at keeping him away from magic.”

“Do you want some help telling him?”

“Please,” you answer. “I never even planned on how I would tell him.”

As soon as you finish your sentence, Harry comes bursting through the door. “Aunt (Y/N)!” He exclaims. “Sam was telling me all about-oh, hello Uncle Remus.”

“Harry, you got a letter,” you start. “Can we talk to you?”

“Way to scare the kid,” Remus mutters. “You’re fine, Harry. Your aunt is just too nervous to think about her words.”

“Is everything okay?” Harry asks, sitting across from you.

“Everything’s fine, Sweetheart,” you assure him. “It’s just…complicated. Please just trust me.” Remus rubs your back when you pause. “You’re a wizard, Harry.”

His eyes go wide. “I’m a what?”

“A wizard. I am, too, so is Remus. Even your parents were.”

“But I’m just-”

You cut him off, wanting to explain everything at once. “I know, Harry, but it’s true. You see, your parents didn’t die in a car crash. They were murdered by one of the most powerful wizards in our world-”

“Are you sure you should tell him all of this?” Remus interjects.

“He’s going to find out eventually.” You turn your attention back to the boy. “Your mother gave up her life for you, and you survived. You survived. In fact, you are the only person to ever survive Voldemort’s attack.” Remus glares at you when you say the dark wizard’s name, but after all he took from you, you couldn’t care less. “You were famous before you could walk; growing up like that isn’t good for anyone, so they wanted you to stay away from it. Here, without wizards. Well, two wizards, but we’ve never been allowed to use magic around you. I don’t even have my wand anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“No, no, no!” you and Remus say at once.

You immediately move to sit next to him, while Remus explains the rest. “That letter you got is from the best wizarding school there is. We can’t wait for you to go there.”

“But, what if I don’t want to go?”

“Why wouldn’t you want to go?” you ask, running your fingers through his hair.

He explains, “I didn’t even know I was a wizard until today. Won’t everyone expect something from me if I defeated that wizard?”

“Maybe,” you agree, “but you shouldn’t let that bother you. If you’re anything like your parents, you’ll make some great friends that will like you for you.”

“You don’t have to make a decision now,” Remus says. “We still have time to get all your supplies. Tell you what, let’s get all your stuff, then you can decide.”

Harry nods, sniffling a bit.

“Today was a lot,” you say, pulling him off the couch with you. “Why don’t we watch a movie? You can choose. I’ll make popcorn.”

Remus follows you into the kitchen while Harry digs through your pile of VHS tapes. “You did well,” he says.

“I don’t feel like it, but thank you. And, I’m sorry about whatever I interrupted. You can go back, if you want,” you reply.

“I’m sure Tonks will understand if I stay with you for a bit.” He pauses for a moment before saying, “You really did well with him.”

“What do you mean?” you ask, grabbing a bowl to put the popcorn in.

“I remember you calling me every time something went wrong. You were so worried that you weren’t fit to do this or that you would ruin ‘Little Potter’, but look at what you’ve done! He’s got friends! He’s polite! He cares about others! You have done everything that James and Lily would have asked of you. I know they’re proud of you. I’m proud of you.”

Tears well in your eyes as you fall into him. “Goddamnit man! Why do you always have to make me cry?”

He chuckles and pours the popcorn into the bowl. “It’s a gift.”

When you get back to the living room, the opening credits to Harry’s favorite movie roll across the screen, and he sits in the middle of the couch, his stuffed deer resting in his lap.

“Were all those stories about James true?” he whispers.

“A bit embellished but yes,” you answer, taking James out of his lap and examine it. “Your dad was always a fan of deer. Thought they were so majestic.”

Harry smiles widely at the new information about his dad. He takes James back and stares at it. “Did he get this for me?”

“No,” you answer causing him to frown, “but I did when I first met you. Your dad thought it was cute, and you absolutely loved it.”

His smile returns as he leans into your side and turns his attention back to the screen.


	7. Chapter Six

As soon as Harry enters the Wizarding World, he feels all eyes on him. You weren’t lying when you said that he was famous here. Instinctively, he reaches for your hand. Remus, unfortunately, couldn’t make it today, so you and Harry had to check the supply list more than once.

Harry looks at all the shops. Each has a name stranger than the last. And, each passing person looks stranger than the last. He suddenly feels out of place in his jeans and t-shirt.

“Uniforms will probably be the trickiest. We should get those first,” you reason, pulling him out of his trance. You lead him to a shop with displays of robes that resemble Halloween costumes. Inside, an elderly witch leads him to a fitting room to conjure up the best robes for him.

You wait outside with parents fussing over their first-year student. Without warning, an all too familiar face enters the building.

“Draco,” the man says, “go ahead and get all your robes. I’ll wait out here.” He takes a seat next to you.

Lucius may be a few years older than you, but that didn’t stop you from deciding that you did not like him in Hogwarts, and it didn’t seem like he had gotten better with age.

“I assume you’re here for your first year,” he greets.

“Oh, um, yes,” you respond, trying to avoid a conversation.

“What house are you hoping they’re in? I know Draco will be in Slytherin. Both his mother and I were.”

“I know he will excel in whichever house he is in,” you answer.

It seems as though Lucius cannot take a hint. “I imagine the Potter kid should be entering soon. I do hope Draco will be with him. Protection is always good.”

You roll your eyes and stand to leave. “Lucius Malfoy, I have always and will always hate you.” You weave your way through the store until you find Harry, standing with a bundle of robes. “Are you ready to go?”

He nods and allows you to pay for the clothing before asking, “What’s Slytherin?”

You chuckle to yourself before explaining the house system to him. “Remember, no house is better than any other. It is wonderful to love your house, but do not look down on anyone for theirs,” you finish. You know he doesn’t need the reminder to be kind, but after talking to Lucius, you felt as though everyone needed to hear it. “But, you don’t have to worry about any of that now. Uncle Remus is getting the books so we can go get your wand.”

Harry’s eyes light up as he follows you into the wand store.

“Ah, Ms. (L/N),” Ollivander greets. “Laurelwood, 10 inch, phoenix feather. How can I help you today?”

“We’re here to get a wand for Harry,” you explain.

Ollivander looks at him with curiosity before bringing him a wand. It takes a little bit, and many thrown boxes, before Harry finds his wand. You smile proudly and examine it. “Perfect. Just some equipment then you’ll be ready for Hogwarts.”

He shrugs out of your grasp. “Okay, what’s next?”

“Wait, right here,” you instruct after you have bought everything. “I have a surprise for you.” You disappear into the pet shop and come out with a snowy owl. “So you can write to us.”

He looks at the bird in awe. “Thank you.”

“Now, you don’t have an excuse to not write. C’mon, let’s go home.”

“I can’t wait to start school,” he whispers, hoping you can’t hear him.


	8. Chapter Seven

You receive updates from Harry at least once a week. He was incredibly excited when he was sorted into Gryffindor and when he was asked to be on the quidditch team, even if he didn’t know what the sport was before he started school. He signed every letter “Please don’t worry, Harry”, which always made you smile.

You made sure to write back to him with everything going on in your life, even if it wasn’t as eventful. You immediately wrote to him when Remus first started talking about proposing to Tonks, when you took a cat in to “make up for all the empty space in the house”, and every other life event, major or minor.

You have to admit, you were a bit upset when Harry said he was going to spend the holidays at Hogwarts, but you forced yourself to look on the bright side. He was with his friends, and you wanted this, right? You wanted to be alone for a bit, right?

That’s what you always told yourself, but after going a few months without Harry by your side, you weren’t so sure. Now that he’s gone, you definitely aren’t sure.

“You miss Harry,” Remus teases. “And, here I thought you couldn’t wait for life to go back to normal.”

You roll your eyes as you throw a piece of popcorn at him. “You know life isn’t normal. It can’t be.”

He frowns and moves to sit on the arm of your chair. “You really love him.”

“More than anything,” you answer, staring at the ruby on your finger. “I know he couldn’t have done it.”

“We’ve talked about this. It doesn’t matter what you think. He’s in Azkaban whether you think he should be or not.”

“But it’s not fair!” you yell, tears suddenly streaming down your face. “I’m sorry,” you apologize in a significantly softer voice. “I’m good. I’m good. Anyway, you didn’t come over to try to keep me together.”

“Well, I was hoping you could keep me together. It’s only fair,” he jokes. “But it can wait.”

“No, no,” you protest. “You’ve been helping me keep my shit together for twelve years. I think I can help you a bit.”

“I’m just nervous about proposing,” he admits. “I just-I don’t know why I’m nervous. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I just-”

“Big steps are scary, and you’re kinda on your own for this one. I mean, I’ll be here for you, but you don’t have anyone who’s done this before.”

“What if I fuck this up?”

“You won’t. When Sirius proposed, he was so nervous that he tripped over his shoelace, fell, and in an attempt to keep himself from hitting the ground, threw the ring at me, so you’ve gotta do better than that.”

Remus laughs at your story, shaking his head slightly. “Well, that’s comforting.”

“If I can raise a child, you can propose.”

“I would like some credit for that.”

“Proving my point even more!”


	9. Chapter Eight

Harry’s second year passes nearly as his first. You smile as Harry climbs off the train talking to his friends. They all part ways as they see their families. Remus waits with a hand on your shoulder, his wedding band reflecting the harsh lights of the train station. The Weasleys stand to your right, with Molly trying to count all the children.

Harry’s eyes light up when he sees you. He and the Weasley gang rush to your direction. While Remus grabs Harry’s luggage, you shower him in affection, asking him about his time at school.

“It was great, Aunt (Y/N),” he says as he tries to shrug you off. “Though, we lost another defense teacher.”

You frown. “Well, I could have told you a self-absorbed author wasn’t the best idea. At this point, Remus could teach it.”

Remus rolls his eyes at the suggestion. “Ready to go?”

Harry quickly says goodbye to his friends as you head off.

You still lived in Harry’s childhood house, which meant you had no idea about the prisoner who escaped Azkaban. When news first broke, Remus didn’t want to tell you. He knew it would only get your hopes up.

It wasn’t until the night before Harry was supposed to leave for Hogwarts that Remus told you.

“(Y/N)?” he calls, opening the door. “Is Harry asleep?”

You set down your book. “Yes. What’s wrong?”

“I have exciting news,” he starts. “I am the new defense teacher.”

You squeal and clap your hands together. “That’s great! Congratulations!”

“And, um, I have something a bit more important.” He sits next to you. “Does Harry know about Sirius?”

You shake your head. “He never came up. What’s going on?”

“He escaped.”

Your eyes grow wide. Never had a wizard escaped from Azkaban before, especially not someone who was deemed such a danger to society. “How? Where is he? Have you-”

“I have no idea. (Y/N), I know you love him, but promise me you won’t go after him. It’ll only make matters worse.”

You nod, though your discontent is clear. “I take it that he’s wanted, which means added security at Hogwarts, and kids’ll start spreading rumors about him.”

“(Y/N)…”

“Keep Harry safe,” you command.


	10. Chapter Nine

You and Tonks stand hand in hand as both Harry and Remus climb onto the train, pretending they’ve never met. The first day of school, Harry wrote to you, telling you that it was rather awkward to have his uncle teaching, but he soon got over it, but you hear from Harry less and less as the year goes on. You shrugged it off as school just becoming a bit overwhelming.

But, Remus didn’t write either which meant you didn’t get any updates on Sirius. It was starting to get to you, so you did everything you could to distract yourself.

“I’m so glad Remus is coming home for Christmas,” Tonks says, stirring her tea. “Is Harry coming?”

You shake your head slightly. “I haven’t heard from him, actually. I assume so, but he hasn’t said.”

Tonks frowns. “I’m sure he’ll write soon. Third year is tough. New classes and all. Now, he’s got a new teacher that he already knew, which can’t be easy.”

“I know,” you respond, looking at your lap, prompting Tonks to grab your hand.

“You okay?”

“It’s just. Today was supposed to be our wedding, and-”

You are cut off by the door flying open “(Y/N)! Oh, hello, Tonks, how are you?”

She smiles at her husband, while you give him a questioning look. “Christmas holidays aren’t for another month.”

“I know, which is why I’m in a hurry, but I need you to keep a secret for me,” Remus explains. He pats the air next to him before pulling the infamous invisibility cloak off a large, black dog.

The animal rushes over to you, pushing you to the ground before licking your face. You recognize the creature immediately, grabbing his face in your hands and looking into his eyes. “Sirius?”

He becomes human again, smiling down at you. “It’s me, my love.”

Before you can properly kiss him, Remus speaks up. “As lovely as it has been seeing you again, I have to get going. Oh, by the way, (Y/N), Harry will be home for Christmas, and he can’t wait to tell you everything.”

You smile and nod in response as he leaves, with Tonks following shortly after.

Sirius hugs you again, making you cry. “Happy tears I hope.”

You nod. “I can’t believe you’re here. You’re really here.”

“Where did you think I would go?”

You hold him at a distance, looking into his grey eyes. “We have some catching up to do.”

He takes your right hand, smiling at the ring you still wear. “Indeed. You still have to let me see that dress.”

You laugh loudly, remembering the conversation you had just before he left. “You’ll get to see it. I promise.”


	11. Epilogue

Living in Grimmauld Place with Harry and your husband wasn’t exactly how you pictured your life, but you wouldn’t change it for the world. Harry slept in Regulus’s old room, giving him more space than he ever had in your house.

You and Sirius decided to move in after he joined the Order, which gave them a safer, and rather ironic, meeting place.

“It’s almost time to go pick up Harry,” Sirius whispers, tracing patterns on your bare shoulder.

“He’s going to be pissed he missed the wedding,” you reply, climbing out of bed.

Sirius follows suit, tossing you articles of clothing. “I don’t think he’s going to be more upset than Remus will be. He’s been looking forward to it for years. Though, I guess it’s only fair. He didn’t invite me to his wedding.”

You giggle. “Well, ready to go?”

He nods, grabbing your hand as you walk out, passing the portrait of Walburga. “I still hate that woman.”

When you arrive at the train station, you take your usual place next to the Weasleys, who greet you and Sirius with a warm embrace.

“Molly, can I talk to you?” you ask quietly, trying not to be heard by Sirius.

She nods and takes a few steps back. “What is it, dear?”

“How did you tell Arthur you were pregnant?” You wring your hands.

She smiles widely, engulfing you in a hug. “Oh, dear! You’ll find your way. Oh, that’s just wonderful news!”

You heave a sigh of relief at the encouragement, as you hear your husband behind you. “Molly? Are you stealing my wife? You know I haven’t had much time with her,” he jokes, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“You’ve certainly made good use of your time together,” she says with a wink before rejoining her family.

Your eyes widen at her comment, but Sirius just shakes his head.

“Aunt (Y/N)!” Harry exclaims, hugging you tightly, as Sirius stands behind you, wearing a proud smile. When he pulls away, he looks at your hand, expecting to see the familiar ruby. Not seeing it, he glances at your other hand. The gold wedding band catches the light. “You got married?!”

You and Sirius both chuckle at his outburst. “Don’t tell Uncle Remus.”

“Tell me what?” Remus asks, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. With one glance at the two of you, he says, “You got married without me, didn’t you?”

“I’ve waited twelve years, what do you expect?”

Remus rolls his eyes but hugs his friend. “It’s good to have you back.”

~~~

When you get home, Sirius and Harry are nearly inseparable. Sirius no longer feels like an old man who wasted his life in prison. He feels alive. For the first time in twelve years, for the first time in this house, Sirius feels completely and utterly happy.

“I’m going to bed,” Harry says, leaving the room. “Good night!”

“Good night,” you and your husband call after him.

“He’s probably got the right idea,” you tell Sirius. “Let’s go.”

He nods, following you to your bedroom. “You did good.”

“Hmm?”

“With Harry, you did good. He’s a good kid, (Y/N). I’m proud of you.”

You laugh slightly. “Thank you, but Remus can tell you, it took a lot of tears.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

You give him a stern look. “Don’t you dare apologize for something outside of your control.” Your face softens as you walk over to him. “Besides, in about nine months you’ll get to experience it all.”

“You’re…” his voice trails, not daring to speak the word in fear it’s not true.

You smile, nodding your head. “We’re having a baby.”

He picks you up by the waist, spinning you before setting you on the bed. “We’re having a baby!”


End file.
